The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Mobile devices (including, but not limited to, portable navigation devices, smartphones, and/or tablet computers) may include navigation systems such as various types of global navigation satellite system (GNSSs) receivers, wireless communication transceivers, sensors, and combinations thereof. A mobile device including a GNSS receiver (e.g., a global position system, or GPS) can receive signals from one or more satellites of the GNSS and determine a location of the mobile device based on the signals received from the one or more satellites of the GNSS. A mobile device including a wireless communication transceiver (e.g., a Wi-Fi transceiver) in communication with one or more access points or base stations can also determine a location of the mobile device based on communications with the one or more access points or base stations. A mobile device may also include various sensors that can provide additional data indicative of an orientation, acceleration and/or the location of the mobile device.